The Adventure Inside Him
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: a short story I got requested for. A Falspar x Dragatto yaoi/ lemon


Falspar x Dragatto lemon/ swearing/ yaoi/ masochist/ not censoring words like " entrance " or " member ". You've been warned!

_There's legend to be a cave with the worlds most amazing crystals_

_ Only true hearts may touch them and not burn into the air_

_ The Gold Will Lead To A True Life_

_ Blackness shows life of eternal suffer_

Nothing more than torches and coil lite the darkness of the legendary cave. Feeling damp, hungry, tired and lazy, Falspar slumped against its rough wall for a rest.

" Come on lazy ass!" Dragatto hollered from up ahead. " Arthur will kill us if we don't find his stupid stone to give to Meta. Even though its _never _going to happen between them" he huffed.

Falspar groaned in exhaustion, not only did he know that this quest was hopeless but also time consuming. " I could have been back in my room, a cozy bed, a meatball sub, the new GTA VI! But noooooo I just have to do **work**!"

" Don't complain Falspar "

Another loud sigh.

" Well in defense we are in a war "

" If we're in a war then why have we been sent to get some fucking diamond that might not even exist!"

Wait a second..

Falspar sprinted up, shaking his friend so rapidly that he swore he saw stars.

" _He's not even sure it exist?! _"

Dragatto shock his head before collapsing backwards into the rocky ground whose sharp crystal shards stabbed into his back. " AHHHHH! Shit that hurts!"

He cursed aloud pulling each lightly blood covered shard out his back. " I'm sorry!" Falspar said running to his friend, then took out the rest of the shards.

A harsh wind blew north from the entrance of the cave and gracefully made its way to the exposed warriors. Hush noise gapped through the wall shards holes making a screeching sound.

Dragatto leaned back into Falspar pushing him down onto the ground as well. Unknowingly Falspar pulled his partner into his arms with a warm embrace as both reflect and protection.

Each passing second, the grip became tighter and tighter until Dragatto began suffocating. Once realizing that his friend was hugging him Dragatto shoved Falspar off, his face turning dark red.

Not only was it embarresing, but inside he had enjoyed the hug. He had a crush of Falspar ever since the day they met.

Sure he was a huge pervert, but then again it means he knows what he's doing in bed. Who was Dragatto to complain?

" D-don't hug me man, I'm not into that"

" sorry. But you bumped into me"

True, it was his fault Falspar feel back and hugged him. But it wasn't his fault Falspar _hugged _him.

Dragatto could feel his face getting warmer by the minute, he needed a diversion, something to distract his friend from noticing! Out of sudden chances another wind blew into the cave making a scratching noise.

The gust of air was so strong that it send both men rolling down a steep hill down deeper into the depths of the cave. More shards tore Dragatto's back as he and Falspar tumbled downwards until reaching a hole.

This hole was disconnected from the rest of the cave, it had rough edges, thankfully no crystals grew this deep down below grounds surface level. The two fell and fell into the darkness when suddenly out of no where a neon gold light shown revealing only its self as a source of light.

Falspar landed face down onto the soft dirt, his head pounding, body sore, and taste of blood in his mouth, he turned himself to lie on his back. Before he could even pick himself up he felt a very painful amount of extra pressure on his back.

Not only did he have six lightly blood coated shards in his back but also Dragatto had fallen right on top of him surprisingly with no shards or single scratch on his entire body. _' Oh wow'_

Dragatto thought

_' I didn't get hurt. Fuck, wish I still had my torch though. Where did I lose it?'_

He thought for a moment, then concluded that it wouldn't do him any good trying. Then something else caught his attention, what did he fall on and why dos it feel like it's breathing?

" D-Dragatto?"

he heard. " Is that you?"

" Falspar, where are you?!"

he yelled back

" um...your on top of me"

OH! He was on top of Falspar, it all made sense, the body heat, rapid heart beating, breath, the..soft fur, comforting touch of skin, _that sexy voice..._

_" __**what am I thinking?!"**_

Dragatto cursed himself inside his mind.

Rolling over, he sat next to his partner still wondering how he was left unharmed. " Damn its dark in here, your not scared are you?" Falspar teased

_' While your around, what do I have to be afraid of?'_

Dragatto began drooling heavily as two slow flowing steams of spit ran down his cheeks.

...

They walked deeper and deeper into the darkness, holding wrists as their only way to stay together. Screams echoed throughout the darkness, screaming for help or SOS would have been pointless.

Not only that but there were many craters that seemed man made, dug into the soil. If the two had a run in with any ' mole monsters ' then they'd surely lose.

Silence was the only thing being _heard _by either of the two. Falspar, taking charge of the journey needed to use his ' super amazing way-better-than-your- hearing and seeing skills to find away out.

But Dragatto was unease, he was sure that the time had come for him to confess himself to Falspar. To tell him he loved him, he always had, he didn't care if Falspar only used him for sex!

Atleast he'd feel wanted.

Dragatto stopped walking and tugged on Falspar's arm to stop him too.

" Whats up?"

" Falspar, I want to talk to you about something "

Falspar began pulling Dragatto's arm

" now's not the time "

Dragatto tugged back

" I think it is "

" quit being a moron! We could die here man, and theres some regrets I have"

" Like? "

"..."

" Well? "

" I don't want to talk about it.. what's yours?"

" Ever been with someone close for a long time? And everyday wish that you could tell them you loved them? "

" Yea..."

Dragatto took a step closer, " why haven't you? "

Falspar looked to where he figured Dragatto's eyes were, his face burned.

" they wouldn't understand "

Dragatto took another step closer, " have you tried explaining "

Falspar reached one hand out " should I try? "

" best to your abilities "

" In that case..."

Falspar grabbed Dragatto and pulled him closer until their lips made contact, soft yet passionate. Dragatto feeling surprised waited a few moments before syncing his lips with Falspars.

Every second that they kissed, both made it last until they had to breath.

Both their cheeks burned dark red, feeling happy that they no longer had to hide it anymore. Although Falspar got a little more than just a red face from the kiss.

As he was ready to speak himself and Dragatto were blinded by a golden light which consumed the two along with the darkness. It blazed like the sun's rays and inhaled all beings within its glow.

**...**

Dragatto had a terrible headache, he was tired, he was hungry, but overall he was happy. Happy that Flaspar kissed him, happy that there were no shards inside him anymore, happy that...

his body tingled?

His face still felt warm, him mouth felt wetter, his ass felt motions. Was something doing this to him?

Or was this just his mind pleasuring himself to the sweet taste in his mouth? Dragatto opened his eyes slowly so the sunlight wouldn't make his headache any worse.

**_Sunlight?!_**

His eyes were open completely, though instead of seeing much more of the sun he saw green and orange. Once his vision cleared he knew he was staring into the eyes of Falspar.

Their faces close and their lips connected. Dragatto put his hands on Falspar's shoulder then lightly pushed him away. " Falspar, where are we?"

" That doesn't matter " he brought his mouth back onto Dragatto's but got pushed off again. " Maybe we shouldn't- "

sparks flew throughout his entire body " AHHH"

He felt amazing inside on the lower regions of his body. " What was that?! " he shyly asked.

Falspar only smirk as his arms began moving what seemed to move upwards, Dragatto cried out. " Just relax " he coed " this may hurt now but'll feel good real soon ".

He continued teasing Dragatto to hear him cry, he wanted moans loud and desperate moans. He wanted to stick his huge cock inside Dragatto's hot body.

Sure, he was a huge pervert and possibly be a rapist, but nobody was complaining. So what's the damage in having some fun?

Falspar leaned forward to lock lips with Dragatto. Once sealed together he wiggled his tongue inside the other's mouth earning a few moans.

Only a few seconds passed until the two were wrestling for dominance. Although this was his first time, Dragatto was a professional at this to Falspar.

Wanting more of his crushes tongue Dragatto gripped the back of Falspar's head and pulled him in closer. His tongue almost went down Falspar's throat but niether of them cared.

**...**

After a good pep talk, Falspar insured Dragatto that he wouldn't get hurt...a lot. He explained that he'd usually like it rough, but for a close friend he would be kind enough to be gentle.

then rough

The purple ( dark lavender maybe? Idk ) warrior was on all fours with his ass facing the drooling green puffball. He gripped the scared and horny man below him's waist.

He moves into position, just at the entrance inside of Dragatto, " remember the safe phrase ok? It's foot long ".

" Ok "

Falspar slowly began to insert the tip of his cock into his friend, Dragatto bit his lip to hold back a cry. Slowly Falspar pressed forward until he was half way inside " y-you ok? " he asked.

" ya.."

Small blood streams leaked out of Drgatto, Falspar used it as a lube to help slide in more with ease. He paused once his entire penis was inside to let his lover get used to the feeling.

His mouth watered wanting to go crazy and fuck the shit out of the guy. But he promised to be gentle... ' _well that was dump _' he thought.

" Ready yet ? "

" n-not real-"

" that good enough for me "

**...**

Falspar furiously pumped inside of Dragatto making him scream, cry, and moan uncontrollably. Both man panting and sweating, just wanting more of the amazing feeling.

They met thrust for intense and increased pleasure. Dragatto begged constantly for Falspar to go harder and faster, he wanted him to be as close to his climax as much as possible.

" please..more! I want your seed inside of me! "

The green puffball pressed his stomach the man's back to whisper " _your my little bitch, your a fucking slut! _"

" Your so..m-mean "

Falspar could feel himself getting closer getting ready to release himself. " _Admit it and I'll finish up, DO IT! _"

Dragatto arched his back upwards " YES! IM YOUR BITCH! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE PLEASE! "

" AHH!

**...**

They fell on top of another breathing heavily, drenched in sweat, a slick stream of blood, and saliva. " Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Falspar asked facing Dragatto. "Yea. and lets just keep this to ourselves." _' I thought he was a bit bigger than that '_

While they drifted of into sleep deep in the depths of the cave a happy Meta Knight who's wings were flapping laughed evilly to himself at the entrance of the cave ' _no crystal, no Arthur watching me shower anymore, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... I hope there still alive though. Oh well '_

_ The two find a way out and keep the promise to keep their little moment a secret. Unfortunately they also brought back the crystal for Arthur to give Meta. He also still watches him shower_

THE END


End file.
